


First Love

by LoveIsGone



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Hyunwoo shows how much he loves Hoseok by giving all of himself.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Showho. Also, finally did something nice to Hoseok after making him suffer the other times I wrote about him.
> 
> Tumblr

They were sweaty and sticky, but it seemed that nothing could pull Hyunwoo from Hoseok's hold, despite the fact that they had agreed just moments ago that it was probably best for them to take a shower. But the younger man was clinging on, pressing his face into the leader's chest with a contented sigh, eyes fluttering closed, looking like he was ready to doze off at any moment.

"I thought you wanted to get cleaned up," Hyunwoo chuckled, using his free hand to sweep damp lilac bangs from Hoseok's face.

The younger man hummed, "Just wanted to stay close to you a little longer."

And Hyunwoo couldn't fault Hoseok for wanting to because he felt the same.

Their schedules had gotten all the more busy with the popularity they had started to garner as the year drew on. It was getting harder and harder to get a moment to themselves, especially once his individual activities started kicking in. Sometimes, he hated being dragged off to do his own thing, knowing that he would be away from his members and boyfriend for extended periods of time, but he couldn't express it with the position that he was in.

His exposure was good for all of them, he had to remember that first and foremost when he was on his own and in an unfamiliar environment. It made the days when he was alone easier to recall that - he was doing it for the good of the group.

When he looked down again, he realized the younger man was gazing up at him with a dreamy expression. It made him smile like a fool seeing the adoration in the other's eyes, "What is it?"

"I love you," Hoseok's voice was soft and the words made his cheeks flush a brilliant pink.

Hyunwoo could feel the tip of his ears start to heat up with the declaration, heart beating rapidly in his chest at just the sound of those words being formed by Hoseok's lips. He couldn't say he was surprised to hear the younger man say them, but it still stunned him, catching him off guard in a moment he didn't expect.

"I love you, too." the leader said, after several long moments, and noticed how Hoseok seemed to finally draw in a breath at the reply - as if afraid the response wouldn't come.

Then Hoseok was hiding his face against the leader's shoulder, looking shy and embarrassed. The action made Hyunwoo kiss the top of the younger man's head without even thinking, which only made Hoseok start to giggle. The sound - so melodic - made warmth bloom in the leader's chest.

"I love you," Hoseok said again, leaning in and kissing Hyunwoo, lips soft and gentle. It was so chaste, so different from what they had just been doing before. It felt so innocent, so right, "I love you, I love you."

And instead of saying more, because they both knew Hyunwoo was a man of few words, the leader pulled the other closer - hands cradling Hoseok's flush face - and deepened their kiss, feeling a shiver run through the younger man's body at the action. Hoseok was so pliant in his embrace, readily parting his lips to let the older man take control. Hyunwoo couldn't help but indulge, licking into the younger man's mouth, allowing their tongues to dance against one another.

Hoseok was the first to pull back, pressing one final kiss to the older man's lips before trying to detangle himself, still sounding giddy, "If we keep kissing, I'm going to want to go again and I'm not sure I can do that right now."

"Sorry," Hyunwoo felt a little sheepish, giving the younger man one last affectionate peck to his forehead before letting go.

He watched as Hoseok got up from the bed, stretching out his limbs. Hyunwoo loved watching the way his boyfriend's muscles moved under pale skin, so toned and well shaped. Though the other was as soft as they come at heart, his body looked as if it had been sculpted by some deity from fine ivory - hard edges smoothed and shaped to perfection. Since the beginning of their relationship, he hadn't been able to hold back from staring just a moment too long whenever the younger man was on full display and he felt absolutely no shame, even when caught gawking.

But he also noticed the way that Hoseok winced, first steps out of bed being a bit more cautious than normal. It made Hyunwoo feel guilty, in a way, knowing that somehow their act of love - just having sex - could make his boyfriend feel so sore. They always enjoyed it, but the opportunities were always so far and in between that it constantly felt like they were starting over from the beginning. In the seven months they'd been together, they'd been in bed together less than half a dozen times due to their schedules.

Yet, Hoseok never complained, always laughing off the soreness - telling Hyunwoo that he didn't mind because he enjoyed himself too, despite the initial discomfort and their early fumbling. Hoseok never suggested switching their positions since the start and Hyunwoo started to wonder if maybe he was being a bit selfish in that department.

"Hey," Hyunwoo was pulled from his thoughts by the other man's voice. He looked up to see Hoseok stick his head out of the doorway of the bathroom, eyes looking mischievous, "Help me wash up? Please?"

With a grin, the leader bounded off the mattress to join the other. How could he possibly say no when he was being asked so nicely?

-

"Is his ankle bothering him again?" Jooheon nodded toward Hoseok and Hyunwoo had to take a moment to watch and see what the rapper was referring to.

Hoseok was practicing one of their moves over and over again, but it required him to continuously put pressure on his right foot. They had all known about the previous ankle injury, but that had long since passed - thankfully without an incident. Yet, the leader couldn't deny that there was just something a little off about the way Hoseok was moving, like he was somehow uncomfortable. But it didn't seem like the problem was his ankle, given the way the other man was landing on it consistently - always sticking the move with little to no difficulty.

And the realization of what it could have been made Hyunwoo feel like the room's temperature was suddenly turned by several dozen degrees - he could practically feel his cheeks starting to burn. The knowledge made his eyes dart around the room, wondering if any of the other members had noticed and if they would somehow know what the cause of Hoseok's discomfort was.

"I-I'm not sure," the leader finally answered, mouth dry and voice higher than he would have liked - the sound made him wince internally.

Thankfully, Jooheon wasn't looking at him, still watching the others as they practiced, because there was no way he could have hidden just how damn red he must have been turning, even with the layer of sweat that was covering him from all the dancing he'd been doing.

Seeing how the discomfort was affecting Hoseok made Hyunwoo resolve to do something about the predicament, but he had no idea where to start.

-

Hyunwoo hated keeping secrets from Hoseok, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to talk about why he had been a bit more jittery and engrossed in his phone whenever the younger man seemed to get close to him. Thankfully, their schedules aligned in such a way that it forced them to keep their distance from one another. He had his own individual shootings to attend and Hoseok was caught up in editing and re-editing a few songs they had previously been working on - spending hours cooped up in the studio.

Things were actually looking like they were going his way for once, even the fact that the two of them had been assigned to the same room at their hotel for their recent event - though that was often the case now as the other members were good about allowing them to have alone time together.

"What's up with you recently?" Hoseok asked when they were both in the privacy of their room. The younger man had a look of concern on his features as he pushed his luggage out of the way, standing in the entrance, as if waiting for an invitation to walk further.

"What do you mean?" Hyunwoo knew he shouldn't keep playing dumb, but something about the way his boyfriend looked was just so endearing - almost childlike.

"You just look like you're far away sometimes, that's all."

The leader chuckled, which caused Hoseok to look at him in surprise. In two long strides, Hyunwoo made his way to the younger man, pulling the other into his arms for a secure embrace, "You've been thinking too much, haven't you?"

"Well, if you didn't act like you were hiding something from me, maybe I wouldn't," the pout was evident in Hoseok's words and the older man couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

Their lips met, softly, gently, full of reassurance as Hyunwoo threaded his fingers through Hoseok's hair. The younger man melted into the touch, letting the taller man press closer, their chests touching.

"I've missed you," Hoseok breathed as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against the leader's shoulder, "I thought... I thought you were avoiding me or something."

"You know I'd never do that on purpose."

"I just... get afraid sometimes."

"Hey," Hyunwoo placed a hand under Hoseok's chin, tilting the other man's head up to meet his gaze. The younger man's face was flush, looking embarrassed at the confession he had just made, "Don't be afraid. I love you."

And Hoseok's face lit up, "I love you too."

"Let me show you how much I love you."

"And how're you going to do that?"

"You'll see."

-

There weren't many situations that made Hyunwoo feel embarrassed or even really shy, but being naked on his hands and knees on the bed, presenting his ass to his boyfriend certainly did make his face feel like it was on fire.

"Hyung?" Hoseok sounded uncertain from where he was seated, just a few inches away from the bed - in a chair which the leader had pushed him into.

"Just watch," the older man could feel his voice trembling, not from fear, but from nerves and anticipation.

He already had a hold of the bottle of lubricant they had brought with them. Straightening up for a moment, Hyunwoo popped the cap open and drizzled a generous amount of the clear, vicious liquid onto shaky fingers. After he had coated his digits thoroughly, he leaned forward and braced himself on his clean hand. With a deep breath, he reached back and began to trace his opening with one well slicked finger.

There was a sharp intake of breath and, even without looking, the leader could imagine the shocked look on Hoseok's features.

"H-Hyunwoo," the younger man stuttered.

"Been practicing," the older man could feel his body becoming heated with those words. As exposed as he felt in that position, something about the presence of Hoseok's gaze on him, on his body, on his fingers as he slowly pushed one into himself, made the act feel extremely erotic.

"Practicing?" there was a hitch in Hoseok's voice, catching the way it did when he was turned on.

Hyunwoo moaned as he gently moved his finger in and out of his hole, leaning down further until he was bracing himself on his elbow, pushing his ass up a little more. He could feel himself being more exposed in that position. His cock was hardening and he could feel the way it was hanging heavily between his legs.

"In the shower," the leader pants as he pulls out his finger to circle it around his sensitive rim, rubbing more of the slippery lube around before he sinks two fingers back into his opening. He lets out a low moan as he continues to speak, "In the dorm, when I'm alone. Anytime I-I had to myself. I was p-practicing."

It had been embarrassing at first, touching himself in a place no one had touched before. It was one of those things that had sounded so wrong and forbidden when he was younger, but something about being grown up and in a relationship with a man he loved - with the knowledge that there was nothing wrong with loving who you loved - made the process easier for him.

The first time he had tried to finger himself in the shower, he had been so nervous he couldn't fully go through with it. He managed to play with his rim, press in just a bit, but something held him back. The next time he tried, he was a little braver, telling himself that Hoseok had been more than willing to do it for him, so he should be able to get his act together to do the same for his boyfriend.

After a few days of trying, it got easier and less awkward. Soon, he was working his way up to two fingers inside of him. It was odd to feel himself clenching around his digits, but when he managed to graze his prostate, having finally dared to press his fingers deeper, he couldn't deny how good it felt. He even managed to come by fingering himself - finally getting the courage to insert a third digit - and jerking off at the same time once when he finally had some time alone in a hotel room.

"For what?" Hoseok's voice broke Hyunwoo out of this thoughts, feeling his brain go a little fuzzy now that he was starting to feel a warm coil start to form in his stomach.

"For you to fuck me," and as much as it sounded like a line straight out of a porno, the groan that the younger man let out at those words was worth saying it.

The leader pushed himself up a bit and spared a glance over his shoulder to look at Hoseok. The younger man's lips were parted, eyes wide and transfixed on what he was doing. As Hyunwoo's gaze traveled over the other's body, he noticed that Hoseok's sweatpants had been pushed down and the younger man was stroking himself. The sight was such a turn on that Hyunwoo pushed a third finger into himself, gasping at the stretch that he wasn't yet accustomed to.

"You look so good," the words came out of Hoseok's mouth barely above a whisper.

And as Hyunwoo fingered himself, thrusting his digits deep before pulling back and repeating the process over and over again, he could hear the younger man getting up and approach the bed. The mattress dipped and warm hand against the swell of his ass made him startle for a moment, movements stilling.

"Please keep going," the younger man breathed, hands splayed against the leader's ass cheeks, gently kneading the globes before allowing his fingers to travel up toward the curve of the older man's lower back.

Hyunwoo's skin broke out in goose bumps under his boyfriend's soft touch and he had to bite his lip to stop from moaning too loudly as he continued to move his hand, pressing back against his fingers. The arm he was bracing himself on was starting to lose strength and he allowed himself to press his chest to mattress, gently pulling his digits out. The change in position made him stick his ass up higher, almost wiggling his hips to get Hoseok's full attention back to where he wanted it.

"I want you to have all of me," the leader said, voice a little broken as he felt the younger man's fingers trail over his rim, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Really?" Hoseok's voice was full of concern - a hesitance he couldn't seem to shake.

"Yes, please."

From under one of the pillows, Hyunwoo pulled out a condom - which he had stashed away earlier - and held it back for Hoseok to take. For a moment, there was silence and the older man wondered if perhaps he was a little too brazen in his approach. But the sound of the foil packet being torn open made him relax, releasing a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Hoseok's hand came into his line of vision, reaching for the lube. He heard the cap being opened and readied himself for what he had been waiting for. The thought actually sent a jolt of pleasure to his cock, making it twitch and his balls contract for a moment in anticipation.

"Ready?" Hoseok asked, leaning in so close Hyunwoo could feel the warmth of the younger man's body against his back.

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Hos-" the leader's voice broke off into a low, drawn out moan as he felt the younger man's cock push against his opening, slowly feeling the head slip past the tight rim. There was an uncomfortable stretch, a sudden sharp twinge that made him gasp as he tensed up and clutched the sheets in his hands. The other man's movements stopped.

"You okay?" Hoseok's voice trembled and from experience, Hyunwoo knew how hard it must be for his boyfriend to be holding back, staying still for him to adjust.

With his cheek pressed against the bed, he could see the way Hoseok was bracing himself, the younger man's hands were bracketing his head, and the leader could see the way those muscles moved under pale skin with the effort it was to keep still.

With a shaky breath, Hyunwoo began to press his own hips back. The action caused both of them to moan. His was more a low groan, but Hoseok's voice was pitched, higher in tone. And - _god -_ the way the younger man's cock was sinking into him made him feel as if he was being filled to the brim, but the control he was allowing himself by taking the lead was making it feel less uncomfortable.

Soon, Hyunwoo had his ass pressed back against Hoseok's pelvis, he could feel the younger man's balls touching his backside. It was such a strange feeling and, yet, it didn't feel wrong.

"Hoseok, move," the leader hated to admit that it came out sounding more like a whine than a command.

The younger man's hands were shaky, but they still came to a firm place at Hyunwoo's hips, fingertips ever so slightly digging in before Hoseok was pulling his hips back. The drag and friction made the older man's mouth fall open as he tried to remember how to breathe. Then Hoseok was pushing back in, a fluid roll of his hips that could only have been perfected with years of dance practice, nailing his prostate.

The pleasure was so electric that Hyunwoo almost swore, but he ended up biting his lip and a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper escaped his throat. Hoseok's movements were becoming faster, steady but not rough. And even with their positions switched the younger man was loud in expressing himself, moaning unabashed - an occasion curse escaping into the air.

Having his prostate stimulated continuously was more intense than he had been anticipating, it made him ball his hands up into fists as a familiar coil began to form in his stomach. His toes were curling and he could feel the way Hoseok's movements were starting to become more erratic with each thrust. Without even thinking, Hyunwoo reached one hand between his legs and began to stroke himself, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure any longer as the stimulation to his cock was proving to be more than he could handle.

He must have unconsciously clenched because he heard Hoseok stutter, "F-fuck!"

And the sound, the way the younger man's hips started driving into him in desperation - balls slapping against his skin, made him jerk himself faster, trying to match the pace. Hoseok kept hitting his prostate and, at some point, he realized the sounds that were escaping his lips were becoming more broken and high pitched, bordering on embarrassing as the tightness in his abdomen kept building and building - his body instinctively fucking himself back against Hoseok's dick as it searched for release.

Suddenly, the younger man's hips were slamming into in furiously, and he had to brace himself to not slide down the sheets which had loosened with all of his tugging. He could feel Hoseok cumming, more than hear him. And the way that his boyfriends dick twitched inside of him with each spurt made Hyunwoo fall over the edge as well, his hand fisting his own cock, milking himself through his own orgasm which painted his stomach and chest with cum.

-

"What brought this on?" Hoseok asked from his position tucked against Hyunwoo's side.

"I just wanted to," the leader answered.

"That's all?"

"Well, and I wanted you to know that I'm always up for switching, if you want to, because I love you and I'd do that for you."

That made the younger man smile, pressing a kiss to the older man's sweaty brow, "Sweet."

"And," Hyunwoo paused for a moment, causing Hoseok to look at him inquiringly, "I do feel bad that I leave you so sore."

There was a beat of silence and, for some reason, the younger man's cheeks began to flush a light pink, "You don't have to feel bad about that."

"But I do. I don't like when you're uncomfortable cause of me. We can always switch, so you don't always have to-"

"I kind of like it," Hoseok interrupted, the light shade of pink painting his features was starting to grow darker.

"Y-you do?" the leader felt apprehensive, uncertain if his boyfriend was just saying it to make him feel better or because he really did like it, "Why?"

"Cause..." the younger man's words trailed off into a mumble and Hyunwoo couldn't catch what he was saying.

"Hoseok?"

"Cause I like knowing that it was you who made me sore," Hoseok was trying to hide his face behind one hand, looking embarrassed as all hell, "And it turns me on when I think about you doing it again."

"Oh," the leader blinked, thinking thoughtfully before it clicked, "Ooohhhh."

And Hoseok rolled his eyes, smacking the leader's chest out of mortification at the admission.

"But, did you like being on top?" Hyunwoo couldn't help but wonder.

The younger man shrugged, a little pouty, fanning himself with his hand to try and stop himself from becoming more red, "I don't know, but... it was a nice change of pace. A-and it was really hot seeing you finger yourself."

The older man nodded, taking the information into consideration.

"And what about you bottoming?" Hoseok asked.

"Same, don't know, but it was fun to try."

Hoseok pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to Hyunwoo's lips before pulling back and smiling, "That was really thoughtful of you though."

"It's cause I love you and I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too."

They held each other for a long while before realizing just how gross they felt. As Hyunwoo made to get up, he could feel discomfort starting to form in his rectum, a little sharp and persistent. It didn't feel quite good. His face must have showed someone because Hoseok started to giggle.

"Yeah, not sure I like that feeling," the leader admitted as he padded toward the bathroom.

"It's okay," Hoseok called after him, "I do."

Hyunwoo couldn't help but shake his head as he smiled to himself. _I'll make sure you really feel it next time then,_ he resolved as he turned on the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
